


Feel the Glamour in Pink

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Il lavoro dell'Hokage non è semplice, soprattutto quando hai passato tutta la vita sul campo di battaglia. Così Tsunade suggerisce a Kakashi di trovarsi un hobby.





	Feel the Glamour in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> La storia nasce da una cosa che ci disse la professoressa di didattica al primo anno: per evitare il burn out noi insegnanti dovremmo cercare un hobby fisico per compensare lo stress mentale. Qualcosa tipo giardinaggio, o uno sport, o cose così.  
Il titolo invece nasce dal fatto che, quando ne stavo cercando uno, spotify ha fatto partire "Baribie Girl" degli Aqua. Non chiedete.

Kakashi non aveva mai voluto diventare Hokage.

Lungo i suoi anni da ninja aveva perso tanti pezzettini di sé per Konoha. Aveva lasciato sua madre e poi suo padre, e con lui se n’era andata la sua infanzia. E poi tanti altri pezzi, ogni volta che perdeva qualcuno, ogni volta che una missione falliva, ogni volta che si ritrovava in battaglia. Il periodo peggiore era stato quando era un ANBU, dopo la morte di Minato-sensei; in quegli anni gli si erano aperti squarci nel cuore che non pensava sarebbe mai riuscito a guarire. Poi era arrivato il Team 7, con il suo enorme carico di problemi e sfide; ma erano stati la sua salvezza perché quei ragazzini l’avevano aiutato a tenere insieme i pezzi. Ed aveva ritrovato gli amici, aveva ritrovato un po’ di serenità, pur continuando a convivere con quei buchi nell’animo. Sasuke era stato una nuova ferita, ma era andato avanti, continuando a lasciare pezzettini di sé per Konoha.

Dopo la morte di Danzō aveva accettato la candidatura ad Hokage solo per il bene del Villaggio, ma in quell’istante aveva sentito un altro pezzetto di sé staccarsi… ma in fondo, aveva già dato così tanto per la sua gente, perché non dare anche questo? Ma fortunatamente Tsunade-hime si era ripresa e lui era tornato ad essere semplicemente Kakashi.

E poi la guerra. Di nuovo. Quanti pezzi strappati via dalla sua anima, in quella manciata di giorni di battaglie. Ed infine ancora quella richiesta di diventare Hokage che lui non voleva accettare… ma era per Konoha. E lui aveva già donato tanto, perché non continuare?

In quei primi giorni da Hokage era stato terrorizzato. Non voleva insultare la memoria dei suoi antenati, la memoria del suo sensei e di Obito e del loro sogno. Ma in fondo tutto ciò che doveva fare era tenere il Villaggio al sicuro fino a che Naruto non fosse stato pronto a prendere il posto. Era una cosa che poteva fare.

Ma ogni giorno era un supplizio. Aveva sempre odiato scrivere le relazioni sulle missioni ed ora si ritrovava a dover scrivere e leggere faldoni e faldoni e faldoni. Aveva sempre odiato gli ospedali, non in quanto ospedali ma perché significava rimanere fermo, sdraiato in quel letto, in quelle quattro mura; ed ora ogni mattina andava a rinchiudersi nel suo ufficio per uscirne quattordici ore più tardi.

«Devi trovarti un hobby», gli aveva consigliato Tsunade-hime prima di cedergli lo scranno. «E non intendo il leggere porno in pubblico. Devi trovare qualcosa di fisico, che ti permetta di liberare la mente e lasciare andare un po’ di stress».

Kakashi l’aveva guardata sperando che, insieme all’avvertimento, la donna fornisse anche la risposta. Ma questa non era arrivata.

«Potrei lavorare all’uncinetto…» aveva suggerito lui fiaccamente.

«_Tu_ sai fare _l’uncinetto_?!»

«E anche la maglia».

«Quando… Ah, lasciamo perdere», aveva scosso la testa Tsunade. «Immagino sia meglio di niente, ma devi trovare qualcos’altro».

«Ci penserò. E intanto chiederò a Shizune di procurarmi il filato. Di che colore vuoi la sciarpa per Natale?»

La Godaime l’aveva ignorato e si era buttata a sedere su una sedia in un angolo dell’ufficio, fissandolo.

«Sai, da medico ti suggerirei il sesso», aveva aggiunto dopo un momento, riattirando l’attenzione di Kakashi che non aveva potuto fare a meno di arrossire. «È attività fisica, produce endorfine, migliora l’umore… sarebbe il passatempo perfetto».

«Ah. Lo prenderò in considerazione. Ma per ora va bene l’uncinetto».

«Non riesco a capire come tu possa essere così timido al riguardo quando passi ogni istante libero con in mano un libro vietato ai minori».

«Compensazione», aveva risposto lui, tuffando la mano automaticamente nella sacca che portava in vita ed estraendo il suo fedele volume arancione, pregando le sue maledette guance di tornare ad un colore normale.

In realtà su circa trecento pagine di romanzo, i suoi amati _Icha Icha_ contavano sì e no una decina di pagine di scene di sesso, e nemmeno troppo particolareggiato. Jiraiya-sama una volta gli aveva raccontato che, quando un editore si era interessato al primo episodio della serie, aveva deciso di catalogarlo come romanzo erotico per precauzione, per evitare qualunque rimostranza. E così era rimasto anche in seguito. Aveva provato a spiegarlo tante volte, ai suoi amici, ai suoi allievi, ma pareva che nessuno credesse alle sue parole, perciò aveva smesso di difendere le sue letture.

«Comunque. Trovati un hobby», aveva ribadito Tsunade prima di lasciarlo al suo nuovo lavoro.

Erano ormai passati quasi dieci anni da quel giorno e Kakashi non aveva ancora seguito il consiglio della Godaime. Bè, non del tutto. In un cassetto della scrivania aveva il suo ultimo progetto: un maglione per Sakura. Nel corso degli anni aveva ricamato di tutto, sciarpe, maglie, corredini per neonati (Naruto ne era parso entusiasta perciò aveva ripetuto l’esperienza sia per Boruto che per Himawari oltre che per Shikadai), coperte e perfino un tappeto. Il suo hobby l’aveva davvero aiutato a liberarsi di parte dello stress che il cappello d’Hokage portava con sé ma, come aveva pronosticato Tsunade, non era stato sufficiente.

Aveva anche provato a seguire il suo consiglio e certe sere aveva accettato l’invito di Gai e degli altri a trovarsi in un qualche locale dove aveva rimorchiato… Kami-sama, si sentiva un quindicenne solo a pensarci. Non che non fossero state notti piacevoli, davvero. Ed avevano ottenuto il risultato desiderato. Ma si era ritrovato ogni volta, al mattino dopo, con una sensazione di vuoto. Gli ci erano voluti quasi cinque anni per capire che il motivo era che _voleva _far sesso, ma non con il primo che passa. Perché in quegli anni aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per Sakura. Non osava chiamarlo amore, perché non era affatto sicuro che lo fosse; ma qualcosa era, ed era anche forte.

Da quando la guerra era finita si era avvicinato tanto alla sua ex studentessa e poteva dire con sicurezza che lei lo considerava per lo meno un carissimo amico. E sarebbe stato un buon punto di partenza se lui avesse avuto il coraggio di chiedere se c’era speranza che quel sentimento si evolvesse in qualcosa di più. Ma no, non l’avrebbe mai chiesto, perché Hatake Kakashi, l’uomo che aveva combattuto in due delle grandi Guerre dei Ninja, uno dei generali delle armate dell’Alleanza Ninja, l’uomo che aveva affrontato Uchiha Madara e Kaguya, Kakashi-dello-Sharingan, temuto da tutte le Nazioni, colui che padroneggiava più di mille tecniche, aveva un enorme punto debole: era un disastro nelle relazioni interpersonali. Non che prima fosse diverso, no, ma ora la cosa iniziava a pesargli un po’.

Kakashi sospirò e poggiò la testa sulla scrivania dando un paio di colpetti. Perché cavolo era così socialmente inetto?

«Sei morto?» giunse una voce dalla porta e l’Hokage sorrise mentre sollevava la testa. «Naruto finalmente ce l’ha fatta ad avvelenarti per prendere il tuo posto?»

Sulla soglia c’era la ragazza che gli riempiva i pensieri. Capelli rosa, occhi verdi, bella come il sole. Merda, era proprio cotto.

«Ah, Sakura, a cosa devo la visita?» chiese, ritrovando compostezza mentre lei entrava e si avvicinava alla scrivania.

«Tu. Io. Campo d’allenamento 32. Questa sera alle 21. Puntuale».

«Cosa?»

«Hai sentito. Hai bisogno di schiodarti da quella sedia e muovere le tue vecchie ossa stanche».

Kakashi aggrottò la fronte ed incrociò le braccia al petto, rilassandosi sulla sedia.

«Mi hai appena dato del vecchio?»

«E arrugginito», rincarò la dose Sakura, inclemente.

Ed ottenne esattamente ciò che voleva.

«Bene. Ci sarò. Spero non te la prenderai quando ti farai mettere al tappeto da un vecchio arrugginito».

«Nei tuoi sogni».

* * *

Erano quasi le 22 quando varcò il cancello che chiudeva il campo d’allenamento 32. Sakura non c’era.

Kakashi sollevò un sopracciglio e andò a sedersi sotto un albero, _Icha Icha Tactics_ steso sulle gambe. Iniziava seriamente a preoccuparsi dell’assenza della sua ex allieva quando, nemmeno dieci minuti dopo il suo arrivo, Sakura fece capolino al cancello.

«Cosa ci fai già qui?» chiese, stupita, avvicinandosi a lui.

«Mi avevi dato appuntamento alle 21, o sbaglio?»

«Sì, ma sapendo che sei sempre in ritardo almeno di un paio d’ore… non mi starai mica aspettando da più di un’ora, vero?»

L’espressione della giovane era preoccupata e anche un po’ colpevole, e per un attimo Kakashi contemplò l’idea di mentire e dire che sì, certo che era arrivato puntuale. Ma in quei dieci anni Sakura aveva imparato fin troppo bene a leggergli il volto e c’era il 90% delle probabilità che captasse la menzogna; e dato che si trovavano lì per prendersi a pugni non voleva metterla di cattivo umore.

«No, sono qui solo da una decina di minuti», ammise infine.

«Oh, bene. Però ammetto che la cosa è sorprendente».

«Non essere maleducata, Sakura-chan», la redarguì l’uomo, imbronciando le labbra e dipingendosi in volto un’espressione offesa. «Da quando sono diventato Hokage non sono quasi più in ritardo».

«Per le cose importanti è vero», ammise lei. «Tranne nel caso dei due anziani… loro li fai sempre aspettare».

«Passare del tempo con te è importante», ribatté Kakashi, pentendosi subito delle sue parole quando sentì il rossore tingergli le guance. Grazie al cielo aveva la maschera.

Anche Sakura arrossì un poco e si schiarì la gola.

«Bene. Che ne dici se iniziamo? Così possiamo tornare a casa prima di mezzanotte: ad una certa età bisogna andare a dormire presto o si rimane stanchi per tutta la giornata».

«Non pensavo fossi messa così male», ribatté l’Hokage, rimbalzando su di lei la frecciatina. «Regole?» chiese poi per evitare una discussione.

«Solo taijutsu. No armi, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu», propose Sakura mentre si sgranchiva braccia e gambe.

«E niente chakra», aggiunse Kakashi, rimettendo a posto il libro.

«Ehi, non vale», protestò Sakura che ora si scrocchiava le dita con aria minacciosa.

«Non ho voglia di finire in ospedale. Per non parlare del fatto che subirei i rimproveri di Shikamaru e Shizune per giorni».

La giovane sbuffò sonoramente.

«Sono un ninja medico: posso riparare qualunque danno ti farò».

«Molto gentile, ma no, grazie. Niente chakra».

«Niente chakra», cedette infine lei.

Poi ad un tratto la rilassatezza scomparì dal suo corpo e Kakashi vide i muscoli delle gambe contrarsi mentre lei assumeva una posa difensiva. L’Hokage l’imitò immediatamente e quasi inconsciamente.

E la lotta cominciò.

Kakashi le aveva vietato l’uso del chakra non solo per evitare danni permanenti alla sua persona, ma anche perché così poteva ammirare meglio lo stile di combattimento di Sakura che, più che taijutsu, sembrava una danza. Ogni movimento era ben calcolato e non esagerato, ogni mossa, ogni parata, ogni affondo si univa in un unico gesto a quello seguente come a formare una cascata. Sarebbe rimasto ore ad osservarla esercitarsi nei kata… cosa che non poteva fare, ma comunque.

Dopo quasi un’ora, Kakashi si sentiva le membra stanche e sapeva di avere più lividi ed escoriazioni che pelle sana, ma erano mesi e forse anni che non si sentiva così rilassato, così _vivo_. Sentiva le labbra stese in un sorriso ed era contento che Sakura non potesse vedergli il volto.

Dopo aver parato un mawashi geri che gli lasciò il braccio formicolante, Kakashi si lasciò cadere a terra nel tentativo di atterrarla con una spazzata… solo per ritrovarsi tutto d’un tratto spalle a terra, i polsi incatenati sopra la testa dalla presa ferrea di una mano di Sakura, mentre col resto del corpo gli bloccava petto e gambe. Entrambi ansimavano pesantemente ma Sakura sorrideva quanto lui.

«Come…?» “Come hai fatto ad atterrarmi così?” voleva chiedere. Ma quando vide un guizzo negli occhi della sua ex allieva così. «Hai _imbrogliato_. Hai usato un genjutsu», l’accusò cercando di sembrare offeso.

«Stava andando troppo per le lunghe», si giustificò lei. «Anche se ammetto che vederti così felice è stato bello».

Kakashi si sentì arrossire e di nuovo ringraziò la presenza della maschera.

«Non sarai già stanca», la punzecchiò, nella speranza di tornare su un argomento che permettesse al suo imbarazzo di scemare abbastanza da permettergli di guardarla negli occhi senza sentirsi avvampare ancor di più. «O hai qualche altro impegno?»

«In effetti sì».

«Oh. Capisco».

Kakashi non riuscì ad eliminare la delusione dalla sua voce. Sperava di poter passare altro tempo con Sakura. Un’ora non era assolutamente sufficiente, voleva di più. Sospirando internamente si diede dell’egoista e cercò di tirarsi a sedere… impresa vanificata dalla forza sovrumana di lei, che lo tenne ben ancorato a terra.

«E speravo potessi aiutarmi», continuò lei, interrompendo sul nascere il suo tentativo di alzarsi.

«Cosa devi fare?»

«Ho una tremenda voglia di fare sesso. Con te».

«Allora devi anda… cosa?»

Kakashi spalancò gli occhi. Aspetta, cosa?!

«A volte sei davvero tardo», sospirò lei, lasciandogli finalmente le braccia e raddrizzando la schiena, gli occhi verdi che non lo lasciavano un secondo. E Kakashi non riuscì a trovare la forza di muoversi.

«Sakura…»

«Ti sto chiedendo di venire a letto con me, Kakashi», chiarì lei, lo sguardo duro, deciso, come se stesse spiegando qualcosa di così elementare da essere stupita che lui non avesse ancora capito. «Ma pensavo che se ti avessi offerto sesso non avresti accettato. Quindi ho ripiegato su questo», Sakura indicò i segni di lotta che avevano lasciato in tutto il campo.

Kakashi sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.

Forse era ancora nel genjutsu. Forse aveva battuto la testa nella caduta. Forse stava dormendo o avendo delle visioni. Perché non era assolutamente possibile che Sakura stesse dicendo ciò che stava dicendo.

«Mi volevi offrire sesso?» chiese, a conferma.

Lei scosse il capo e sospirò. Di nuovo.

«Certo che sì. Cerco di entrarti nelle mutande da mesi, ormai. Il fatto che non te ne sia nemmeno reso conto inizia a farmi dubitare delle mie capacità di seduttrice».

Ed in un attimo Kakashi si ritrovò dritto in paradiso. Sakura era _interessata_ a lui. Sakura _ci stava provando_ con lui. Sakura voleva _fare sesso_ con lui. Ma soprattutto, come diavolo aveva fatto a non rendersene conto? Insomma, la osservava continuamente e non si era reso conto che lei… Oh, ottimo Hokage, davvero.

“_Smettila di pensare, Bakashi, ed occupati di lei prima che cambi idea!_” lo rimproverò una vocina nella sua testa che parlava con la voce di Obito.

E finalmente sorrise, incapace di trattenersi.

«Non dubitarne. Sono decisamente sedotto», assicurò mentre permetteva alle proprie mani di vagare sulle cosce nude di Sakura, ora sicuro che non avrebbe rimediato un morso…

Oh, quel pensiero ad un tratto assunse una forma tutta nuova e Kakashi sentì il calore accumularsi nel bassoventre. Nella posizione in cui si trovava, la cosa non sfuggì alla giovane che sogghignò – il ché gli causò un attacco di rossore terribile, ma questo lei non l’avrebbe mai saputo.

«Sì, inizio a capire quanto tu sia sedotto. Però mi aspettavo delle proteste, qualcosa tipo “hai solo ventisei anni, sono troppo vecchio per te, non mi si rizza nemmeno più”».

Con un colpo di reni Kakashi invertì le loro posizioni. Poi schiacciò i fianchi contro quelli di Sakura facendole sentire la sua sempre-più-crescente erezione. Venne ricompensato da un gemito.

«“Non mi si rizza” eh?»

«Non vuol dire niente», lo sfidò lei, un ghigno sul volto. «Potrebbe essere un kunai…»

«Se me lo chiedi gentilmente potrei dimostrarti che _non è_ un kunai».

«È una proposta sessuale, questa, Hokage-sama?»

«Esattamente, Haruno-san».

Sakura stava per ribattere quando una voce proveniente dagli alberi alla sua destra li interruppe: «Vorrei ricordarvi che è contro la legge avere rapporti sessuali in pubblico, Hokage-sama».

Kakashi sospirò e chinò la testa fino a poggiare la fronte contro quella di Sakura: per un momento si era dimenticato delle due squadre di ANBU appostate tra le fronde attorno a loro. Kami-sama, odiava essere Hokage, ora più che mai.

«Grazie, Tenzō. Ma vorrei farti notare che qui non c’è nessuno».

«Ci sono io… e altri sette ANBU», ribatté il suo amico in tono di rimprovero.

Sakura scoppiò a ridere al tono rassegnato di quello che era stato il suo taichō.

«Scusa, Tenzō-san. Colpa mia», si scusò la ragazza ad alta voce, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione della voce. Poi tornò a dedicarsi a lui, una mano che corse a sfiorargli la guancia. «Allora, _Hokage-sama_, casa mia o casa tua?»

«Suggerirei la casa dell’Hokage, se possibile», intervenne ancora la sua guardia del corpo e Kakashi gemette d’imbarazzo. «Per una questione di sicurezza».

«Tenzō. Stai. Zitto», ringhiò lui ignorando le risate di Sakura. «Casa mia», confermò.

E quando la kunoichi cercò d’alzarsi in piedi lui la trattenne e la strinse un po’ più forte con un braccio mentre con l’altra mano le tracciava piccoli cerchi sulla pelle del collo.

«Kakashi?» lo chiamò Sakura dopo un momento. «Hai… cambiato idea?»

Lui scosse il capo con vigore, le dita che vagavano tra i suoi capelli morbidi pur coperti di polvere ed umidi di sudore.

«È solo che non voglio staccarmi da te. Nemmeno per il tempo necessario ad andarcene da qui», spiegò infine, costringendosi a guardarla in volto. Kami-sama, era così patetico.

Sakura sorrise, un sorriso così caldo che Kakashi era sicuro che sarebbe stato sufficiente a scaldarlo e nutrirlo per cent’anni. Distolse gli occhi da quelle labbra solo quando sentì le braccia muscolose della donna circondargli la vita e tirarlo verso di sé.

«Quando devi lasciare un conto non saldato sparisci in un secondo. Non puoi farlo anche ora?»

«Gli ANBU odiano quando lo faccio perché gli rendo difficile seguirmi», borbottò lui.

«Ma sanno benissimo dove sei diretto, no?» fece notare la kunoichi con un occhiolino.

«Sakura, ti prego, non incitarlo», supplicò Tenzō, la voce ancora distante ed attutita dalle foglie.

Kakashi sorrise, malandrino. Oh, sì, sarebbe stata una nottata divertente.

«Allora andiamo», disse a Sakura mentre rinforzava la presa sul suo corpo e lei faceva lo stesso cingendogli più strettamente la vita. «E voi mantenete le distanze, grazie. Voglio privacy», aggiunse vagamente in direzione degli alberi.

Appena prima di sparire riuscì ad udire la voce del suo kohai imprecare, «Senpai, aspet-». Ma per Kakashi ora non esisteva altro che la donna che stringeva a sé.


End file.
